Together We'll Be OK
by coolkidd
Summary: COMPLETE!Sequel to Why ME. so if you havent read it i suggest you do. this is hermione and dracos 7th year. and somethings go wrong with Ron out of the famous trio who enters it? Read and Reveiw no flames!
1. The Orders Headquarters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the song (s) that may be sung.**

**A/n: hey ya'll! I'm back with my sequel to Why Me? So I hope you like it! Oh and no flames!**

**Chapter One: The Orders Headquarters**

Hermione was so happy because in 3 weeks she would be going back to Hogwarts for her final year. She could just sing. And in the 7 weeks that she was home she changed. She had her hair straitened (at the end of the school year it was getting curly again.) with a magic potion she got from Harry for her early birthday present. She got blonde high lights. And she got a tan from going to Jamaica during the summer break. Instead of being on a ship she was at a resort swimming and doing other water stuff. She was taller than she was last year. She was also very strong from helping operate a ship last year.

Click, Click, Click

Hermione opened the window to see two owls at her window. A snowy white owl which was Hedwig. And a black owl. She took Harry's letter first. It read:

Mione,

Do you know what's up with Ron? He hasn't owled me at all. I got an owl from Tonks saying we could come to Sirius' place Saturday. So lets all meet at Diagon Alley. I got my apparating license so now we can all aparate there. We all will go there again for our school supplies again though. How about meeting at the Leaky Cauldron? I already owled Draco so he knows his owl is black just incase he owls you too. So have you got your apparating license? Draco has. I'm sure he told you. Anyway owl me back soon!

With Love and Care,

Harry

P.S. thanks for calling! My aunt and uncle weren't to pleased though. Ha, Ha. Any ways hope to see you soon!

The next one was from Draco then. He had called her a lot when she was home. She was very shocked he learned how. Then she thought Harry Taught him when Draco couldn't get in to his own house until his mom got home.

Hermione,

Sorry I haven't owled you but I did call you. This is Draco by the way. I can meet you guys in Diagon alley Saturday. My mum doesn't know where I'm going just that I'm going to visit my girlfriend. She doesn't know its you though because she would tell my father when she visits him. I can't wait to see you! I passed my apparating test!

Much Love,

Draco

"Hold on Hedwig. Draco's Owl." Hermione said to the owls. Hermione ran downstairs to ask her mom if she could go.

"Mum?" Hermione asked

"Yes Hermione dear." Hermione's mom replied

"I was wondering if I could meet Harry Saturday then stay with Ginny for the rest of the summer." Hermione said

"Sure. Are you going to aparate?" Hermione's mom asked

"Yeah. Both of us are." Hermione told her mom

"Ok. Tell me before you leave though."

Hermione ran up to her room and packed her things.

Saturday:

(A/n: yes she owled them back)

Hermione aparated to the Leaky Cauldron and sat down ordering some butter beer. Then POP! Harry arrived.

"Hey Harry over here!" Hermione yelled.

"Hi Mione!" Harry said "I never thought I would be meeting you and Draco here. I thought I would be meeting you and Ron."

"He hasn't owled me either Harry!" Hermione said

POP! Draco arrived

"Draco!" Hermione squealed and ran over to him.

"Hi Hermione!" Draco said hugging her "Wow you've changed a lot! When did you get high lights?"

"I got them last week!" Hermione said

"They look great on you baby!" Draco said then kissed her

"Oh get a room!" Harry said teasingly

"Shut up Harry!" Hermione said

"So shall we get going then?" Harry asked grabbing his trunk

"Ok lets go!" Hermione said

Crack! Harry arrived outside grimmauld place. Crack! So did Draco. Crack! Then Hermione.

"Are you sure Muggles wont notice us?" Draco asked uncertainly

"the wont because wizards can't be seen apparating to or from here." Harry said "Ok. Hold on"

Then a door appeared. Harry knocked on the door. And someone answered it. It was Tonks.

"Hello! Come in and be quiet while Molly shows you your rooms." Tonks said happily

"Oh hello dears! I will show you to your rooms Harry you get the same room as last time but instead of Ron sharing the room it will be Draco." Molly said "and Hermione your still sharing the room with Ginny."

"Ok. I'll go there now. Is Ginny in there now?" Hermione asked

"Yes dear she's waiting for you to arrive." Molly said

"Ok. Harry Draco see you soon."

Hermione walked up the stairs to her and Ginny's room.

"Mione! You're here!" Ginny said

"I'm here!" Hermione Replied "So how's Ron?"

"Well I wouldn't try to talk to him or even look at him for that matter. He hates you and Harry for being friends with Draco. He didn't talk to anyone the first 2 weeks of summer break." Ginny told her

"That git!" Hermione said

"He claims to have new friends. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. Oh he has a new girlfriend now. He dumped Luna right when we found him on the train!" Ginny said

"Oh my God! He is so low! Just thinking about himself! So are Dean and Seamus here?" Hermione asked

"Well Dean is Seamus' mum wouldn't let him hang out with Ron." Ginny said

"So who's his new girlfriend?" Hermione asked

"Well Harry is going to flip when he finds out. But its Cho Chang!"

"Cho?" Hermione asked "is she here?"

"Who do you think the extra bed in here belongs too?"

"Where is she?" Hermione asked

"Her Ron and Dean are in the kitchen." Ginny told her

"Lets go find Harry and tell him about not to talk to Ron." Hermione said "then lets talk to Chang!"

"Hermione no. it will just make things worse." Ginny said

"Why is that?"

"I already did now both her and Ron hate me."

"What did you say Gin?" Hermione asked

"I told her that she is very stupid and needs to get a life."

"Good going. I'll just pretend to be nice to her."

Knock, Knock, Knock

"Who is it?" a voice answered.

"Its Hermione and Ginny." Hermione told them

"hi." Said Draco.

"We need to talk to Harry about Ron." Ginny said

"Yeah Harry Ginny will tell you." Hermione said

"Don't talk to Ron or even look at him because he hates you." Ginny said very fast.

"Ok. Then" Harry said

"Oh and Dean is here hanging out with him" Hermione told Harry wanting very badly to tell Harry who Ron's new girlfriend was.

"Ron broke up with Luna and is going out with someone else." Ginny said

"Who?" asked both Draco and Harry

"We can't tell you Harry." Ginny said "But lets go down to the kitchen then you'll see."

As Harry and Ginny walked ahead of them Draco whispered to Hermione "I can know though right?"

"Draco, Its Cho Chang. Harry's EX." Hermione whispered back

"Ugg." Draco said "That's going to be tough for him"

They walked in to the kitchen with Harry and Ginny. It took Harry a second to register in his brain who Ron's new girlfriend was then "CHO?" Harry Yelled and even the portrait in the hall way heard and started yelling "FILTHY MUDBLOODS! RUINING MY NAME!" the portrait of Sirius' mom kept screaming.

"Welcome to The Order of the Phoenix Headquarters Draco." Tonks said with a smile.

**A/n: how did you like my first chapter of the sequel to Why me? I hope you did! Read and Review! 6 more days until HBP! Yay! **


	2. The Party

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song (s) people might sing.**

**A/n: I'm back with a new chapter! Hope ya'll like it!**

**Chapter Two: The Party**

After Harry got over the shock of Ron's new girlfriend, which took him about a week, the best news for Hermione and Draco came with their Hogwarts supply list.

"Mione. The Hogwarts lists came!" Ginny said giving Hermione her list.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Hermione squealed

"What?" asked Ginny

"I-I made head girl!" Hermione said happily and ran to Draco and Harry's room

"Draco! Harry! I made head girl!"

"That's great Mione!" said both of the boys

"Look." Said Draco holding something in his palm

"You made head boy?" Hermione asked very happily

"Yup!" Draco said

Hermione ran down stairs and told Mrs. Weasley and Tonks that she was head girl.

"Do you know whose head boy?" Tonks asked

"Its Draco!" Hermione said

Then Cho ran down stairs into the kitchen and said in a very fake sweet voice. "Oh that's wonderful Hermione!"

"Thanks!" Hermione said in the same falsely sweet tone.

Then Hermione ran upstairs to Ginny and said "Gin, lets throw a party!"

"That's great! But how will we block out all the noise?" Ginny asked

"I am of age remember?" Hermione asked

"Oh yeah." Ginny said

"Lets make invitations! Lets not invite Cho or Ron." Hermione said

"Yeah. Harry is just getting over the fact that Ron's dating Cho." Ginny said

"But we can invite Dean."

"Ok lets get started."

The invitations were Silver and Gold. On one side had a green background with a silver snake drawing in it and on the other side it was red with a gold lion in it.

"Lets hand these out." Hermione said

"Ok. I'll give this one to Dean and you can give these to Harry and Draco." Ginny said

"Ok. Then when we get back we'll think of a way to get rid of Cho out of our room." Hermione said.

Knock Knock.

"Hello?" Harry asked

"Its Hermione." Hermione said

"What brings you here." Harry said after opening the door.

"Well Ginny and I would like you to come to our party. Cho and Ron aren't invited." Hermione said

"Ok." Harry said

"Here are your invitations." Hermione gave them the invitations to Harry "Where's Draco?"

"He's eating in the kitchen." Harry answered

"Bye Harry! See you at 10!" Hermione said then left.

An hour later:

"Ok. When she's sleeping we can use a charm to make her float out of her room. Then we can float her in the kitchen or somewhere and let her sleep there. Since she's a hard sleeper kreetcher wont bother her." Ginny said with a laugh

"Sounds good." Hermione said

"Lets get to making decorations."

"Ok. You work on streamers and I'll work on the music." Hermione said

"Ok. But you also have to work on everything else. Hanging streamers with out magic is tough. And since you can use magic it will take less time." Ginny said

"Deal."

Hermione found her boom box and carefully made it work with magic. She also found some cds and put them cases and all next to the box. She put a charm on the walls so no one could here what was going on. Then Hermione made the decorations invisible so Cho wouldn't expect anything. Around 9:30 Cho fell asleep.

"Ok. You know what to do Mione right?" Ginny asked Hermione

"Of course I do!" Hermione whispered.

Hermione drifted Cho down stairs and made sure Cho didn't have her wand so she couldn't get back in their room. (A/n: since in this story Cho isn't on the good side of the new trio she failed her apparating test and has to wait until next year to take it again also she will be in the same year as Ron.) Click. Hermione locked the door. Hermione turned her cds on and got ready for the people to arrive.

CRACK! Dean arrived

"Dean I didn't think you'd come!" Ginny said

"Well I put some sleeping drought in Ron's food so he won't bug us and he won't even know I'm gone." Dean told Ginny

CRACK! Harry arrived

"Where is Draco?" Hermione wanted to know.

"I don't know. He was still getting ready last I saw him."

"Oh." Hermione said

(A/n: I forgot to describe what Hermione is wearing. I'm not going to describe what the guys are wearing.)

CRACK! Draco arrived finally

"Sorry I'm late." Draco said to his girlfriend

"That's fine." Hermione said

"You look great." Draco said about what Hermione was wearing. She was wearing a baby blue one sleeved shirt with a pair of Dark jeans with a slit up the side to her knee. Also there was light baby blue stars on the jeans. Hermione was wearing blue converse to match her top.

"Thanks. You do too." Hermione told Draco. Then a song came on from her CD that she loved.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

"I love this song!" Hermione said

_I know that you are something special _

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed _

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me _

"Yeah its catchy!" Draco said

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I wont let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

"Wanna dance?" Hermione asked

_Your beautiful soul, yeah_

"Sure why not."

_You might need time to think it over_

_But im just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind _

_If you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry cmon lets try_

"I'm head girl its so exciting!"

"that's great! And I'm head boy" Draco said to Hermione

_Am I crazy for wanting you_

_Baby do you think you could want me too _

_I don't wanna waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do _

_I just wanna know that you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide_

"But I do feel sorry for Harry though." Draco said "We'll have our own common room. And Ron's not speaking to him."

"Well he has Ginny." Hermione said and pointed over to Ginny and Harry dancing to the song too.

"True." Draco said smiling

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I wont let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your soul_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_ooooooo_

_Beautiful Soul, yeah_

_oooooo, yeah_

_Your beautiful soul_

_Yeah_

After the song was over they let the rest of the music play and visited for at least until they heard Cho scream from down stairs. They quickly shut the music off. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and both thought the same thing. Kreecher.

"Crap!" Hermione said aloud.

"What is it?" Draco asked

"We kind of floated Cho downstairs so she wouldn't bug us. But oh Crap here she comes." Hermione said as they all heard pounding footsteps on the stairs and The portrait screaming.

"everyone aparate back to your rooms! We'll clean up the mess." Ginny said panicking.

Three loud Cracks were heard through out the room. Then Hermione said a spell and made all the decorations disappear. Then they got in bed and made it look like they were sleeping and then when Cho banged on the door Hermione got up and unlocked it.

"Why did you lock me out?" Cho screamed at her.

"Well I told you we have to lock the doors at night. Just because you left the room and forgot to unlock it isn't our fault. And if you don't mind Ginny is trying to sleep." Hermione said.

"URGG!" Cho yelled at lied in her bed and fell asleep. Hermione took the charm off the wall and locked the door. And fell asleep.

**A/n: so how did you like my second chapter of the sequel why me? Well Read and Review and remember no flames!**


	3. A Dream Or Reality?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the songs that my be sung.**

**A/n: Steelo: I Love Ron! Its just that it goes with the plot of my story so that's why he's being a jerk.**

**Chapter Three: A Dream Or Reality?**

"URGG!" Cho yelled at lied in her bed and fell asleep. Hermione took the charm off the wall and locked the door. And fell asleep.

The sleep Hermione slept was very restless. She had horrible dream.

_They were back on the ship. Except it wasn't the ship she was used to. It was the enemy's ship. _

"_Ahh. I knew you'd come back." Said Angelina _

"_So this is the one you were telling me about." A girl who looked like Cho said._

"_what shall we do with this one Hillary ?" Angelina asked pointing to Draco._

"_Well lets ask Read." Hillary (the Cho looking girl)_

"_Read? What should we do about Jellybones?" Angelina asked _

"_Have him walk the plank." Read said "oh and tie a cannon ball to his feet so he can't float to the surface." (a/n: they really did that) _

"_And what of this one?" Hillary asked._

"_Let her watch him die and then we'll maroon her on that island" Read said pointing to a small island _

"_aye sir." Angelina said._

_They tied the cannon ball to Draco's feet and made him walk the plank. Before he jumped he said "I love you Hermione!" then he jumped. _

"_Now you." Said Read and Hermione jumped while crying over Draco. She saw blue water then it turned into something else. _

_Hermione was held captive by Voldemort followers. And then Lucius Malfoy bring in his son. Ron was also held captive. Voldemort was battling with Harry. _

"_Since our Dark Lord is now battling he asked me to be in charge and I say my traitor of a son goes!" Lucius spit out._

"_Ahh you want his girlfriend and best friend to see him die." Ginny said. "Good plan Lucius. Good plan."_

"_Would you do the honors miss. Weasley?" Lucius asked "or miss Chang?"_

"_I'll do it." said Ginny "Avada Keda-" then Hermione's dream ended_

"Hermione wake up!" Cho yelled

"W-What time is it?" Hermione asked

"Its 10:30." Cho informed her "Ginny is going to get Draco for you."

"Why?"

"You were screaming 'Don't kill Draco' in your sleep."

"Oh." Hermione said

"What happened?" Draco came in their room looking worried.

"Oh N-Nothing it was just a dream." Hermione said then whispered "I'll tell you later. Right now I need to talk to Ron."

CRACK! Hermione was gone and in another CRACK! She was in Ron's room.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in Here Granger?" Ron asked in a venomous tone.

"I need to talk about your sister." Hermione told him

"what is it? and make it fast." Ron said

"well I had a dream that she turned evil and was hanging out with Voldemort. and the evil pirates." Hermione said

"I was just a dream Granger." Ron said

"No Ron it was much more than that. It was real like I was telling the future or seeing the past or something."

"well you just wasted your time Mudblood. I sure don't believe you." Ron said

"Well then goodbye Weasel!" Hermione scoffed and left with a CRACK!

"Hermione what's wrong?" Draco, Cho, and Ginny asked

"R-Ron Called me a Mudblood!" she cried

"I'll get that weasel!" Draco said

"I'll go slap Ron." Cho said

"Oh my God! That jerk!" Ginny said

"Come here 'Mione!" Draco said.

"I'll be back soon. I'll teach Ron to say that!" Cho said

"Grrr." Ginny said

"Cho is actually being nice! What happened?" Hermione asked

"I have no idea. Maybe she felt sorry for you because you were crying in your sleep." Ginny offered then said "I'm hungry I'm going to go eat." With that Ginny left leaving the two alone.

Click. Hermione closed the door. And said to Draco "Ginny's evil!"

"Who? Are we talking about the same Ginny?" Draco asked

"It's the same one. I had a dream that she was Angelina again and she was with the evil pirate crew. And she took orders from Lucius, well captain Read. And you had to walk the plank with a cannon ball tied to your feet. Then I was marooned on an island and had to walk the plank with out a cannon ball." Hermione said "I guess I said 'don't kill Draco' in my sleep. Also my next dream was that me and Ron were captured and then your dad bring you in and said since Voldemort was busy he gave orders and he ordered Ginny or Cho to kill you and Ginny accepted the offer. And right at the last word of the killing curse I woke up."

"Well good thing it was just a dream then" Draco said.

"It was more than that. It was like a vision of the future and one of the past that had both times Ginny killing you!" Hermione said.

"Well we'll keep an eye on her. But you better tell Harry." Draco said

"Can you tell Harry I don't want to talk about it anymore." Hermione said

Knock. Knock.

"Come in!" Hermione said. And Cho opened the door.

"Ron wont talk to me now. I wonder what's up." Cho said.

"Well I'm going to go to my room now." Draco said making eye contact with Hermione telling her he was going to tell Harry.

"I can't believe Ron would say that to you Hermione!" Cho said "I thought he was Harry and Your best friend."

"well he was until Draco started hanging out with us."

"Oh." Cho said "I won't tell Ginny that you dreamt she was evil."

"how did you know?" Hermione asked

"I heard you saying 'Ginny please don't kill him. Don't kill Draco!' I've had a dream about Ginny and me being evil pirates and sending Draco to die and you to be on an island."

"Oh my GOD!" Hermione screamed. "that's what I dreamt! Well it was from my point of view though. Oh this is extremely weird!"

"That it is Hermione." Cho said "I'm going to breakfast. Come on come with me." And both of them left to go eat

"Do you think I should tell Ron's mom about what he called me?" Hermione asked Cho while walking down stairs and heard Mrs. Weasley yell

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT WORD! ESPECIALY TO HERMIONE! SHE DOES NOT DESERVE THAT!"

"I think Ginny already took care of that." Cho said and Hermione laughed

"Yeah I think she did." Hermione said

"Hermione!" Harry whispered

"Cho go in with out me." Hermione said and Cho nodded. "What's up?"

"So what did Ron call you? I heard Molly yell at him from up stairs." Harry said

"Oh well Harry don't say anything to Ron I don't want to cause more trouble but he, he called me a mudblood." Hermione said waiting for the yell from Harry but it didn't come.

"That's ok." Harry said to calm for what he would have done in that situation.

"Hi Harry." Said Cho. "Ron's not speaking to me since I slapped him for calling Hermione that."

"Oh. Really." Harry said wanting her to leave.

"I'll meet you upstairs Mione." When Cho said Mione Hermione Cringed. Only her best friends called her that and Cho certainly wasn't a best friend. Then Ron stormed out of the kitchen only to be stopped by Harry.

"WHY WOULD YOU CALL HERMIONE THAT?" Harry yelled and the portrait started screaming again "NO ONE CALLS HERMIONE THAT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Hermione noticed not only her but Ron and Draco looked freight of what their friend would do. WHAM! Harry punched Ron in the face with all of his strength and caused Ron to have a bloody nose. Hermione gasped. And Harry aparated up stairs to his room.

"I'll go check on him" Draco said but Hermione stopped him

"He needs to be alone right now." Hermione said "Ron I'll go get your mom so we can clean you up." And Draco was shocked. Why was she being nice to someone who had just called her a mudblood?

"I don't need your help. You filthy little Mudblood!" Ron spat.

SMACK! Hermione smacked him across his left cheek. "IF YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN WEASLE YOU WILL GET MUCH MORE THAN A LITTLE SMACK!" Hermione yelled at him.

"My, my what is going on here?" Moll asked

"well Molly," Draco began "Harry found out Ron called her a you-know-what and so he punched Ron in the nose, Hermione offered to help him get cleaned up and he told her he didn't need help from a you-know-what, so she smacked him and I bet you heard her yell." Draco finished.

"RONALD IN THE KITCHEN!" Molly said "If you were Ginny I would have to yell at you but since your not I can say I would have done the same thing."

After Molly left in the kitchen Hermione aparated to her room. But she aparated to her room at her house. And she cried until her mom came up to see who was in there.

"Hermione?" Hermione mom asked "What are you doing here?"

"R-Ron called me something horrible!" Hermione said and cried on her moms shoulder until CRACK! Draco appeared in the door way.

"I thought you might be here." Draco said. "Well after we searched every room in the house."

"You looked everywhere for me?" Hermione asked Draco nodded "I love you Draco! You are the best!"

Then with goodbyes and two CRACKS! Hermione and Draco aparated back to #12 Grimmauld Place.

**A/n: three chapters in one day! Wow! Hope you like it! read and review people! My hands hurt from writing so much. This is the most I've written! Wow:) **


	4. Going Back To Their Second Home

**Disclaimer don't own Harry potter or the songs people may sing.**

**A/n: Well I'm back after a day. I just was having a bad day yesterday. Since I recently moved I let my best friend tell the guy I liked I liked him but he has a girlfriend. So I have some bad and good days. So anyway hope you like the new chapter! **

**Chapter Four: Going Back To Their Second Home**

After they CRACKED back someone came up to Hermione. and said something she couldn't understand. "Iamsorrymione!"

Hermione turned around and looked at the person who said it. "Ron?"

"I am sorry Mione!" Ron said again but more audible this time. "I just feel left out. You guys have a new trio and so I was cut out. I was jealous of Draco because I liked you Hermione."

"Ron! We would never cut you out unless you were being a jerk like this! Instead of the golden trio we can be the fabulous four!" Hermione said "You liked me? I thought you were going out with Luna."

"HARRY! COME DOWN HERE!" yelled Draco

Harry aparated downstairs and asked "What?"

"Ron has something to say." Draco said

"Harry I'm sorry. I know you liked Hermione too but I over reacted." Ron said

"H-Harry you liked me too?" Hermione asked stunned. Both of her two best friends liked her. And obviously Draco liked her.

"Yeah. We both did. I over reacted WAYYY too much! Like Mione over there said we should become the fabulous four!" Ron said and everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"oh Ron this means so much to me!" Hermione said hugging him.

"Ok this is odd." Tonks said from behind "one minuet Hermione is slapping you the next she's hugging you. What's going on?"

"Well he apologized and now instead of the golden trio now it's the fabulous four!" Harry said

"Oh I see." Tonks said "a new dream team on the rise! Watch out Voldemort here they come!"

The four looked at each other and each had a look like 'get me out of here!' so they all aparated into Hermione's room to discus her dream. And every single one of them had the same dream. Except from their own point of view. KNOCK! KNOCK! Then Mrs. Weasley entered.

"We need to go to Diagon ally today for your school things. Now hurry up get ready!" Molly said then left.

"Oh Ron we forgot to tell you! Hermione made head girl!" Draco said.

"well Draco also made head boy." Hermione said.

"Congrats both of you!" Ron said

"I think tonight we should have a party!" Hermione said "since we still have the decorations up." Then added when Ron looked around with a stupid look on his face. "they're invisible Ron!"

"Oh right I knew that." Ron said

Later after getting all of their school things still in Diagon Alley:

"So Draco, what do you want to do? we still have an hour left before we have to meet the others." Hermione asked

"Lets go in to Fred and Georges shop." Draco offered.

"ok lets go." Hermione said

"Welcome! Oy! Fred! Come here! Its Malfoy and Hermione! Together!" George yelled

"Hi George." Hermione said "Draco and I are dating now. After we saved each others lives last year."

"Oh. Sorry about that Draco. Welcome to the good side mate!" George said

"Ahh! Can it be? To enemies being civil to each other?" said Fred who didn't hear the previous conversation.

"Fred. Hermione is dating him." George informed Fred.

"oh. So what brings you here? Skiving snack boxes? Portable swamp?" Fred asked

"We just wanted to stop by and say hi." Hermione said "well we need to meet the others in about 15 minuets! Draco we have to go!" (A/n: it took them a little while to get to the twins' shop. The little conversation didn't take 45min.) "bye then!"

"bye." Draco said than whispered "since its 7th year I might be needing one of those." He said pointing to a skiving snack box.

"that'll be on the house for being on the good side mate!" Fred said

"so what did you buy?" Hermione asked as soon as he walked out of the shop

"I um well you see." Draco stammered

"you bought a snack box didn't you?" Hermione asked

"yeah." Draco said uncertainly

"well If I get overwhelmed. May I borrow some?" Hermione asked sweetly

"anytime Mione. Anytime." Draco said

On the Hogwarts express:

"I got Dumbledore again!" complained Ron after looking at the chocolate frog card

"Ron." Said Draco "that's the limited edition. So you might want to keep that."

"Oh right." Ron said

SCREECH! The train stopped abruptly.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked as the lights went out on the train.

"I don't know. Maybe dementors checking for Voldemort Harry offered.

"or, it is Voldemort." Draco said as a flash of green light lit up the whole train. Hermione gasped and clung to Draco.

"I-I think your right Draco." Hermione said close to tears.

"Hermione, Ginny, Cho hide. We might have to fight Voldemort!" Harry said

"Good." Muttered Ginny and only Hermione and Cho heard. "lets hope Voldemort gets you this time." Hermione and Cho looked at each other with worried looks.

"Ginny where are you going?" Hermione asked

"To watch my friend succeed." Ginny said leaving their compartment

"Ginny is bad news!" Cho said

"yeah. I wonder why she is turning evil." Hermione said

There was evil icy laughter and Hermione and Cho ran to the doorway to see what was going on. Ginny made herself invisible so she could watch.

"STUPIFY!" yelled Bellatrix Lestrange at Draco and Draco hit the floor stunned

Then Hermione yelled at Bellatrix "STUPIFY!" and Bellatrix was also stunned.

"Hermione! get back inside!" Harry yelled

"Ahh!" Hermione screamed as the killing curse shot right by her and hit the lamp next to her

"Hermione! lets escape through the window!" Cho whispered to her

"Ok." Hermione said and with that they both left the train and ran up to the castle which was not far from there. But still the couldn't see or hear what was going on.

"'Ermione! Good to see yer!" hagrid said (hagrid was at his post waiting for 1st years.) "what 're yer to doin' not on the train?"

"attack. Voldemort. Train. Escaped." Hermione said out of breath from running.

"go up to the castle. And warn Dumbledore. He's in his office. The password is fizzing Whizbees. Hurry!" hagrid said and they left running up to the castle.

"Fizzing Whizbees!" Cho said. And they both ran up the stairs and ran into his office.

"Hello miss. Granger. Miss Chang." Dumbledore said.

"Attack. Train. Voldemort. Window. Escaped." Cho said

"stay here!" Dumbledore said. "Minerva. Stay here. Talk to the girls." With a burst of fire Dumbledore left with Fawkes.

"I-I hit that Lestrange person with the stunning spell. She hit Draco with the same spell. Harry saw us and told us to hide. We escaped." Hermione said

"its ok. Dumbledore will get them. Don't worry. Harry and Draco will be safe." McGonagall said.

"But Ginny she's evil. We heard her mutter 'Good. Lets hope Voldemort gets you this time.' under her breath. She didn't know we heard her." Cho said and Hermione fiddled with her locket Draco gave her last year.

With a burst of fire Dumbledore, Harry, Draco, Ron, and Fawkes appeared. "there all fine Minerva all they need is chocolate. And someone hit Bellatrix Lestrange with a powerful stunning spell"

"That was Hermione" Cho half bragged.

"I see. Everyone else had their memory modified so now they will go to the feast as happy as they were. And no one was hurt or killed." Dumbledore said.

**A/n: Cho is good. Ginny isn't. hope you liked it! read and review people! And I like every one in the story so I am not making Ginny evil because I don't like her. Just to let you know. **


	5. The Heads Dorms

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the songs they may sing.**

**Chapter Five: The Heads Dorms**

After their wonderful feast Dumbledore called them to the teachers table. "the heads dormitories are next to the Gryffindor common rooms. Hermione you know where that is. Except it's the portrait of the Fat man (A/n: I know its corny!). the password is 'Boggart'. Toodle-loo!" and with that Dumbledore left and had a conversation with professor McGonagall.

"So where is the Gryffindor common room?" Draco asked

"Its behind the portrait of the fat lady." Hermione answered and when they reached the portrait she said "Boggart!" and went inside.

"I wonder why Dumbledore wanted to keep the attack a secret." Draco wondered.

"I don't know. But I think someone heard Dumbledore say our password and where this place is." Hermione said "and I think that someone is Ginny."

"Why was she standing out watching the duel?" Draco asked

"well she is evil. She confirmed that tonight." Hermione said "she wants Harry dead. She said something like lets hope Voldemort gets you this time after Harry ran out of the compartment."

"Does Dumbledore know?" Draco asked

"I'm sure McGonagall told him by now." Hermione replied then for the first time she noticed how bland the place was. "Ok. This is weird. I thought it would be grand. Not bland."

"on the table looks like a catalog." Draco pointed out.

"_Miss. Granger. Mr. Malfoy, _

_This catalog shows what you can choose for your common room. As you see its nothing but white walls and white curtains. In this catalog you point to the one you want with your wand and say 'Haga Verdadero' and it will appear in the common room. There is one in each of your rooms in your rooms. Good day too you both._

_Dumbledore._" Hermione finished the letter.

"well lets look through it." Draco said

"Ok then." Hermione said "Look at these!" she said pointing to silver curtains

"they look good. Haga Verdadero!" Draco said then pointed to one part of the common room and it appeared.

"that was so cool" Hermione said

After they were done decorating the common room it had silver and gold curtains red chairs green couch. The carpet was left white. The desks were mahogany. With a gold chair to one and a silver chair to one. The walls were a very pale silver. By the fireplace was a gold carpet. It looked Christmassy to Hermione but she liked it just the same. After they said goodnight to each other Hermione went up to her room and decorated it. her room had light blue walls, a silver comforter with gold pillows on her bed. The carpet was white. Her curtains were gold with blue stars on them. Her dresser was a very dark wood with gold star shaped handles. Then she left her room and knocked on Draco's door to see what he did to his room.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Who is it?" Draco asked

"Who do you think it is?" Hermione teased

"Hi. What are you doing here?" he said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Not That! I just wanted to see what you did with your room." Hermione said

"Oh. Then come on in!" he said.

"Wow." Was all Hermione could say. It had silver walls like in the common room. It had a dark green comforter on it with silver pillows on it. the carpets were white like her own. The curtains however were black with silver lining. "Well you sure stuck to Slytherin colors. Come look at mine!"

"is yours all Gryffindor?" Draco asked

"Nope. You'll see." Hermione said

"Wow. You sure didn't stick with your colors!" he laughed.

**A/n: sorry it was shorter than usual. I am just very tired right now. I'll update as soon as I can! (Which won't be long.) LOL! **


	6. The Halloween Dance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the songs people may sing.**

**A/n: Steelo: I already told what Hermione's room looks like! **

**Chapter Six: The Halloween Dance **

Almost 2 months went by since the attack on the train. It was a week an a half until Halloween when at breakfast one morning Dumbledore said "for all 6th and 7th years there will be a dance on Halloween. You will need to find a costume no one with out a costume will be admitted into the dance."

Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table at looked at Draco and he looked at her. They both knew what their costumes would be. "I know what I'm going to be." She said

"What? I'm going to be what a muggle thinks of a witch." Ginny said (everyone is acting like they don't expect anything)

"Cool." Hermione said then asked "Harry, Ron what are you going to be?"

"I might be a knight." Ron said.

"I have no idea." Said Harry "Mione? Will you help me?"

"Sure Harry." Hermione said then took a bite of toast.

After that they went to their least favorite subject, potions with professor Snape. Hermione walked in and took her seat between Harry and Draco. (Ron was on the other side of Harry.)

"Now we are going to make the shrinking potion again as a review since your N.E.W.T.S are coming up." Snape said and with a flick of his wand the ingredients appeared on the board. "As you see the ingredients are up on the board. Your partner is the person sitting next to you. Now get going. The potion should be acid green now Begin!"

"Ok I'll add the caterpillar and the daisy roots. You can put in the leech juice and rat spleen. I'll do the last one." Hermione told Draco.

"Fine with me but I'll put in the shrivel fig." Draco said

"Ok then." Hermione said and they started making the potion. "Draco stop! You have to put the leech juice first!"

"Right sorry." Draco said.

They ended up getting full marks on their potion. But Harry and Ron lost one point for having it turn a mint green instead of the acid green they were supposed to get.

"Harry I swear I added the caterpillars!" Ron said

"No you didn't. If you did it would have turned an acid greens like Draco's and Hermione's!" Harry said frustrated.

"Ok so how will we get our pirate clothes? Mine are at my house and yours are too." Hermione said

"Let's go to Dumbledore. I wouldn't mind skiving off ancient ruins." Draco said

"We won't skip ancient ruins! We need to show up!" Hermione said.

"Fine I'll get some Fainting Fancies so you can faint and I can take you to the hospital wing." Draco said receiving a look from Hermione and added "technically we would be showing up."

"Fine!" Hermione said reluctantly and Draco dashed off to get the fainting fancy (A/n: I think that's what there called.)

Later about ten minuets into ancient ruins Hermione took the fainting fancy and well fainted.

"Professor. I'll take Hermione too the hospital wing." Draco offered.

"Very well Mr. Malfoy. Off you go." Their professor said

Draco carried Hermione out in the hall and made sure they both were out of sight and fed Hermione the other end of the fainting fancy. "I am NOT doing that again!" Hermione said

"Don't worry I'll do it next time we need to use it." Draco said.

"Ok let's go to Dumbledore before people wonder where you are." Hermione said later when they reached the stone gargoyle Hermione realized she didn't know the password "Crap! Draco he changed the password! I heard him telling a 1st year that he changes the password every month!"

"Well let's try some Halloween foods." Draco said "Pumpkin Juice!" he said to the statue

"Pumpkin Pie!" Hermione tried.

"Carmel Apple!" Draco said

"Draco maybe it's not a food." Hermione said and then tried "Trick-Or-Treat!" and it worked

"Why that?" Draco asked

"It's a muggle saying on Halloween kids say it to get candy." Hermione explained. Then knocked on Dumbledore's door.

"Yes come in." Dumbledore answered.

Hermione opened the door then said "Hi."

"Ahh. Hello. What brings you here?" he asked

"Well we wanted to go get our pirate clothes for the dance and well the clothes are at home." Draco told their headmaster.

"You could travel by floo powder." Dumbledore offered

"Ok but when?" Hermione asked

"You can go right now if you want too."

"Are you sure? We will miss our class." Draco asked

"Well you already missed some of it." Dumbledore said.

"Ok then Hermione can go first." Draco said.

"Aw thanks Draco!" Hermione said teasingly

"Ok Miss Granger you know what to do." Dumbledore said

"Yeah." Hermione said and she stepped into the fire and shouted "Granger Residents!" (A/n: I couldn't think of anything!) And with a burst of green flame she disappeared "ouch!" Hermione said after falling out of the fire place.

"Hello? Who said that?" came Hermione's mom's voice

"It's me mum." Hermione said and walked over to her

"What are you doing here?" Hermione's mom asked

"Oh I'm just getting my pirate costume." Hermione said

"Ok dear it's in your closet."

"Thanks mum." Hermione said. After she came down stairs she said goodbye to her mom and flooed back to Hogwarts.

"Miss granger you are the first one back." Dumbledore said

"I am? I thought I took a while." Hermione said.

"Not as long as mister Malfoy." Dumbledore said with a laugh. "You had better get to your next class."

"Ok. Right. What is it?" Hermione said

"It's care of magical creatures." Dumbledore told her.

"Bye then." Hermione said then left forgetting that she had her costume in her hands.

"Hey Mione!" Ron said

"Where were you?" Harry asked

"Home." Hermione answered

"Oh because someone in your ancient ruins class said you fainted and neither you or Draco came back." Ron said

"I was at home getting this." Hermione said and held up her pirate outfit. "Draco was still and his home."

"oh." Said Harry

"There he is now." Ron pointed out

"Sorry I took so long!" Draco said "my mom wanted to talk to me about newts this year."

"Oh. Now lets hurry up we don't want to be late." Hermione said.

"Gather round. All righ' now we'll study Acromantulas" Hagrid said and Ron let out a whimper and the other three looked at each other with a surprised look on their faces. "We'll be goin' in ter the forest. Now come on." Hagrid said

"Err Hagrid maybe Ron should stay out here." Harry said

"Nonsense! Yer all will come." Hagrid said

"So why is Ron afraid of spiders?" Draco asked so quiet only Hermione could hear.

"Well Fred and George turned his teddy bear into a spider when he was little." Hermione said also quiet.

"All of yer stay behind me. We are following the spiders." Hagrid said

"Damn!" Harry said after Hagrid said the last sentence confirming what he thought.

"What's going on?" Draco asked

"Well in second year Ron and I went into the forest to 'follow the spiders' to see if Hagrid was innocent after he was taken to Azkaban and we almost were eaten by Aragog and his family. And we are going to see them." Harry told him "and that was after Hermione was petrified. Also in second year we took the polyjuice potion and transformed into Crabbe and Goyle in order to see if you were the heir to Salazar Slytherin."

"So that's why they were acting faster than usual!" Draco said with a laugh "so what about Mione here what did she turn into I don't remember anyone else but you two."

"Well I sort of turned into a cat. I took a cat hair of Millicent Bullstrodes robes and thought it was hers." Hermione said

"Oh that would have sucked."

"It did."

"So Harry and Ron heard me say that I wanted you to be the next muggle born dead." Draco said

"You did?" Hermione asked "How Rude!"

"I would never hope that ever again!" Draco said after Hermione punched his arm.

They all heard galloping and the next moment Hagrid had his Bow and Arrow out. And Hermione grabbed Draco's hand.

"This isn't good. I think its centaurs!" Hermione whispered

"Hagrid I told you not to bring anyone into the forest again!" said a centaur.

"Its my class. I told you about them." Hagrid said

"Hagrid I think we should go back." Hermione said

"Sorry Ermione."

"Can you at least let me take Ron out of here before he passes out?" Hermione asked.

"Fine. Then you should stay with him." Hagrid said reluctantly

"Thanks Hagrid." Hermione said "See you after class Draco."

"Bye." Draco said

"Is he mental?" Ron asked when they got to the hut.

"Sometimes I think he is." Hermione answered.

The Morning of the Dance:

"All 6th and 7th years, all classes have been canceled for today!" Dumbledore said and a cheer was heard throughout the great hall and a groan from Ron.

"I could have slept in today!" groaned Ron

"What ever." Hermione said thinking about the dance

After she ate she went into her common room only to find Draco sitting there looking at the rug. "Are you tired?" Hermione asked making him jump out of the chair.

"Yeah." He said "Couldn't sleep last night."

"Why?" Hermione asked

"Thinking about newts I think my mum drove it into my brain yesterday." Draco said then looked at his watch. "I missed breakfast, now I'm going to be late for class!"

"Draco, classes have been canceled today." Hermione told him "now go rest I will wake you up an hour before the dance."

"Ok." Draco said and walked upstairs.

At the Dance:

"Harry!" Hermione said "What are you supposed to be?"

"I'm supposed to be a pharaoh from Egypt. Ginny made me." He replied

"Are you wearing a skirt?" Draco asked

"Unfortunately yes." Said Harry

Then a Halloween song came on. And they danced to it and laughed at the song. Then Dumbledore stood up and said "welcome! As you all know its Halloween and so we will have a guest come and sing some songs. They are wizards but they perform for the muggle world. So welcome Simple Plan!"

Cheers were heard and Hermione was so excited since she loved Simple Plan.

Around midnight Dumbledore announced that it was time for bed and every one had to leave by 1 am. Hermione and Draco had to stay until 1:30 to make sure every one went to bed. Then they left and headed to bed. It was a weekend the next day.

Draco was in his room about to fall asleep when he heard Hermione singing. She was singing one of Simple Plans songs. She also had a good voice.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you_

_Do you ever wanna run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on turned up so loud _

_That no one hears you screaming_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels all right_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

"Hermione?" Draco asked and she stopped singing.

"Yeah." Hermione answered

"You sing very good." Draco told her

"Thanks." Hermione replied

"Well goodnight." Draco said and went off to bed leaving Hermione to think _He thinks I sing good!_

**A/n: this is the longest chapter I have written! Wow! Anyway please review! Its so hot here! Its like 104! Ahh! Also I'm not going to be giving very many details about the classes so the next chapter will most likely be Christmas. **


	7. Back To The Ship

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the songs that my be sung.**

**A/n: ok I lied. No Christmas chapter yet. I want the story to be longer.**

**Chapter Seven: Back to the Ship**

Hermione woke up awake to find the weekend went by very fast. It was already Monday. Oh well she said as she got out of bed. She looked around her room thinking maybe I should change it. Then she got ready for the day and met Draco downstairs. He was already ready to go.

"Ready?" he asked and she nodded her head and they left to breakfast. However little did they know that someone snuck in wearing an invisibility cloak. That someone was Ginny.

At breakfast:

"Ron! Stop! You're grossing me out!" Hermione said as Ron talked with his mouth open.

"Ermione! It ot eye ault!" Ron said with his mouth open

"Hm?" Hermione asked

"Hermione! It's not my fault." Ron said clearer this time.

"Yes it is!" Hermione said

"Shut up both of you!" Harry said Hermione glared at him and Ron looked at him dumbly. "my invisibility cloak is missing!"

"What?" Hermione asked

"My In-vis-ibl-ity cl-oa-k is mis-si-ng!" Harry said slowly

"And Ginny isn't here." Ron pointed out

"I know I think it's her who took it." Harry said

"I'll find her." Hermione said when she walked around the corner she saw Ginny. "GINNY!" Hermione yelled

"yes Hermione." Ginny answered

"have you seen Harry's invisibility cloak?"

"No." Ginny said as she hid something behind her back.

"um ok. Go to class." She told Ginny

After Dinner:

"Mione?" Draco asked around for her in their dorm then he heard water running. _She must be in the shower_ he thought. Then he felt wind go past his legs like someone was there but he didn't see anyone. Then the water shut off.

"DRACO!" Hermione asked

"Yes?" he said as he stood by the door

"did you replace my clothes with the pirate ones?" Hermione asked

"no why?" Draco replied

"because all I have in here are these and I had my pajamas in here."

"Oh. That's weird"

"I know."

Hermione got out of the bathroom and let Draco shower. She was sitting on her bed when Draco came into her room with just a towel covering well you know what. And he held up he pirate clothes and asked Hermione if she put those clothes in there to get back at him and she told him she sat here the whole time. then he left to change.

"Hermione?" Draco asked as he came into her room again but in his pirate clothes.

"Hm?" Hermione asked thoughtfully

"Did you feel like the clothes have a spell on them?"

"Yeah."

"me too."

Then as soon as Draco said 'too' they were jolted back on to the bad pirate's ship.

"Welcome back." Angelina said

**A/n: I know it's short but sorry! I am so tired and the heat is almost unbearable! So I will update more tomorrow! Please Please Review! **


	8. Escaping From Evil

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs that may be sung**

**A/n: ok this is the last chapter I'll update until I finish reading the new Harry Potter book. I am so excited! Anyway hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter Eight: Escaping From Evil**

"Welcome back" Angelina said

"How did we end up here?" Hermione asked

"Well, Voldemort paid me a visit. He said if I got rid of you two then I could have another ship." Angelina said

"Hermione, what should we do?" Draco asked

"I don't know. I'll talk to Harry and Ron." Hermione whispered back then spoke loud enough for Angelina to hear her "may we speak to one of those two" she said and pointed to the Harry and Ron look alike

"I guess _Hermione_." Angelina said "Oy! You two! Over here!" she yelled to the two guys.

"What do you want?" asked the one that looked like Ron.

"Angelina? Can we speak to them in private?" Hermione asked

"I suppose." Angelina said then left

"Harry? Ron?" Hermione asked the two guys gave her a funny look then said

"Mione?" they said at the same time.

"Yeah. We need to get back! We are stuck on a ship again!" Hermione said

"We are in the middle of potions!" Harry said

"So? You hate potions." Draco said

"Well if we're here then the other guys are there and they could do something bad." Ron said

"Oh well. We need to focus on how to get back. And if my dream comes true then this could be it for Draco." Hermione said

"Oh right." Ron said

"Tell Snape that we are stuck in the past. If he doesn't believe you then after class go strait to Dumbledore." Hermione told them. "Hurry!"

"Bye Mione bye Draco." Harry said

"Yeah bye." Ron said

Harry's PoV:

When I got back to potions I told professor Snape "Hermione and Draco are in trouble!"

"Mr. Potter, can you not shout in my class room. 5 points from Gryffindor!" Snape said

"Ron lets go straight to Dumbledore after this class." I planned

"Right." Ron replied.

After the class we ran to the stone gargoyle. We needed the password.

"Salt water taffy!" I said after about ten tries. And salt water taffy was correct. We ran up to the room and didn't even knock and what a sight we did see. Dumbledore was asleep. He was sleeping in his chair upright. Like he was expecting someone to come. And he was drooling. I had to stomp on Ron's foot to keep him from laughing. Then I said "Professor Dumbledore?"

Then Dumbledore snorted and looked up wiping his chin where the drool was and asked "what's wrong?" I guess our faces looked scared because he asked that right away.

"Hermione and Draco. Ship. Back in time." Was all I could mutter.

"Ahh they got into a fight again?" Dumbledore asked

"I don't think they did. They were still being civil to each other."

"Ok. And you want them to get back?" Dumbledore asked

"Yeah! Something terrible might happen to Draco if he stays there. He might get killed!"

"There is no possible way for them to get back unless they have a time turner. Unless, if he is going to die maybe she can save his life then they will be back in the place they left." Dumbledore said "now get to class its newt year!"

Then they left.

Normal PoV:

"Draco what are we going to do?" Hermione asked him

"Well I have to almost die." Draco said (Harry and Ron already told them what they had to do.)

Hermione decided she would have to run away from the ship with Draco. Urg! She thought. This has to be so hard! Then they were caught by none other than Angelina and another person.

"Ahh. I knew you'd come back." Said Angelina

"So this is the one you were telling me about." A girl who looked like Cho said.

"What shall we do with this one Hillary ?" Angelina asked pointing to Draco.

"Well let's ask Read." Hillary (the Cho looking girl)

"Read? What should we do about Jellybones?" Angelina asked

"Have him walk the plank." Read said "oh and tie a cannon ball to his feet so he can't float to the surface."

"And what of this one?" Hillary asked.

"Let her watch him die and then we'll maroon her on that island" Read said pointing to a small island

"Aye sir." Angelina said.

They tied the cannon ball to Draco's feet and made him walk the plank. Before he jumped he said "I love you Hermione!" then he jumped.

"Now you." Said Read and Hermione jumped while crying over Draco

_Deja voo_! Hermione thought. Oh My God that was my dream! Then she hit the water. She saw Draco struggling to get free. She swam over to him and hit the chain with the biggest rock she could hold and it broke. They both swam to the surface. Then the water surrounding them turned into Hermione's room.

**A/n: I hope you liked it! When I post next time the chapter is going to reveal the person that did that to them and also something very bad will happen. I will update sooner if I get a lot of reviews! So please review!**


	9. The Evil One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the songs that people may sing!**

**A/n: sorry it took so long! I finished reading HBP in 2 days. Then I for got to update. Sorry once again! **

**Chapter Nine: The Evil One**

"Well we got back!" Draco said cheerfully

"yeah." Hermione said and Draco knew she was distracted

"What's up?" Draco asked

"Well since the last dream I had came true about you walking the plank then the other dream must come true too." Hermione said and started crying

"No it won't. Since one came true probably means that the other one won't come true." Draco said hugging her and trying to reassure himself at the same time as reassure her.

"We need to go to Dumbledore!" Hermione said

"Ok. I guess your right." Draco replied

They ran to the entrance of Dumbledore's office and Hermione said "Salt Water Taffy!" since Harry told her the password they didn't have to guess. They burst in through the door only to see Harry and Ron crying and Dumbledore with out the twinkle in his eye. "Sir?" Hermione asked

"Ahh. Miss granger. Well I'm glad that you two made it back alright. Do you have a time turner? Oh and why are you both wet?" Dumbledore asked

"No we don't have a time turner. I saved Draco's life. And we swam from underwater so that's why were wet." Hermione said then asked "Why are they crying?"

"Well Ginny has turned evil. Its Ron that's crying. Harry's eye got poked in the process of running up here. So its merely watering." Dumbledore said

" I see." Said Draco looking at his friends. "What did Ginny do?"

"Well she stole Harry's invisibility cloak and then never returned it. And she helped attack the entire book club." Dumbledore informed his two soaking wet students.

"Ron, you knew she would!" Hermione said mater-of-factly

"I know. I just didn't w-want to b-believe it." Ron said still crying.

"Ron its alright. She might be under the imperious curse." Hermione said comforting Ron.

"A-are you s-sure?" Ron asked

"Almost positive!" Hermione said with a smile. She knew herself that Ginny was in fact evil.

The next morning Hermione woke up feeling rested with a sense of foreboding. She did not know why. But she would find out when she went to breakfast.

"Morning." Hermione said kissing Draco on the cheek.

"sure." Draco said still half asleep.

They walked to breakfast hand in hand. Hermione sat with the Gryffindors and Draco sat with the Slytherins. Hermione started eating her toast when a brown owl dropped the prophet into her lap. "Damn!" she cursed. And then as soon as she through the paper on the table everyone knew why. On the front of the paper it read '_Death Eater Breakout for the Second Time!' _

Then Harry read aloud to Ron and Hermione since Ginny was off hanging out with Voldemort. Harry read: the latest breakout includes

_Avery, Crabbe, Dolhov, Jugson, Macnair, Malfoy._

Harry stopped reading and looked at his friend over at the Slytherin table. Draco looked like he was forced to swallow soap combined with stinksap. Then Harry skipped the rest of the names and carried on:

_It seems that these escapes were helped by someone read haired. Because a lock of it was discovered by Malfoy's cell. His son at Hogwarts who is on the side of good we hope will stay strong and help the good side win! If you want an article about the Malfoy's go to page 5 section B. _

"Ginny." Ron muttered with a grumble

"I think so Ron. I think so." Harry said

Draco didn't say a word for a whole two weeks. Hermione was getting worried about him. He also barely ate and his grades were slipping. He was concentrating on his father. You could see in his eyes were fear, hatred, and love. The fear was about his father, the hatred was about his father, but the love was for Hermione. He would always love her no matter what. Then in December he got a letter from a black owl like his own but it was much fatter. The ripped the note up and threw it into his porridge. It was bugging Hermione and he wouldn't even talk to her. But then at night when she was sleeping the night after the fat black owl arrived for him he walked in her room and sat on the edge of her bed. And kissed her softly on the cheek before leaving a small note in her hand. The next morning she awoke to see a note in her hand it read

_Hermione,_

_You know I love you. So don't feel like I'm ignoring you because I'm not trying to. I will start to talk soon. I'll start Christmas how about that? Its only a week away now. _

_Draco_

The note made her want to cry. She didn't think he was ignoring her. She knew he needed time. So she wrote him a note saying that she didn't feel like he was ignoring her. And Christmas is fine with her but he has to tell her what he wants for Christmas. And then she signed it. She was so happy to having him make some communication with her. Then an ugly barn owl tapped on her window. She took the note it read:

_Hermione,_

_Its me who has let the prisoners out. It was me who sent you back in time. I am not under the imperious curse. So beware. Beware Hermione Granger. _

_Ginny Weasley_

Then Hermione screamed as the owl dive-bombed her head then left. _Oh God_. Was all Hermione could think.

**A/n: did you like it? Well I hope you did. Review! This is going to be a longer story than the last one. Well more than 12 chapters! **


	10. Christmas At The Manor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the songs that may be sung.**

**A/n: 2chapters in one day!**

**Chapter Ten: Christmas at the Manor**

It was a week after Hermione got that note from Ginny. Hermione got another note from Draco asking her to come stay at Malfoy Manor with him over Christmas. Ron and Harry got the note too. They were all excited. But Hermione was wondering why they would go there because of his mom. So Hermione asked him.

"Mione, she always goes away for winter holidays. She goes to America. I even asked her if she was going to be at home and she said that she wasn't going to be there." Draco told her.

"ok." Hermione replied

"Well its time to leave." Said Ron as he walked right behind them.

"Wait. Draco what about your dad?" Hermione asked

"Oh. He's not going to be there. Mum cast a spell on the house so no one with the dark mark on them can enter."

"ok." Hermione said again

"This is the first time that we will see your house." Harry said

"Yep." Ron agreed

"Let's go!" Draco said

"After we are done unpacking our things at your house do you think that maybe we could go to Hogsmead or Diagon alley?" Hermione asked

"Let's go to Diagon alley. I want to see Fred and George." Ron said

"Ok. After we unpack we will floo to Diagon Alley." Draco said

"Good I want to get you all Christmas presents!" Hermione said then they all went on the train and when they got to Kings Cross they took a cab (a/n: stupid I know) to the Malfoy Manor. Draco paid the cabby with muggle money. Which caused Hermione to ask "Draco you know how to use muggle money?"

"yes." Was all he said?

Hermione saw the house and gasped along with Harry and Ron. "Wow. You live here?" Hermione asked

"Yeah. Come on I'll show you to your rooms then I'll give you a tour of the house." Draco said

"Ron. This is your room." Draco said "it has Quidditch furniture magazines in it. So you can choose Chudley Cannons if you like."

"Thanks man!" Ron said and left

"Oh Ron!" Draco yelled to him "I'll meet you down in the living room in forty-five minuets!"

"Ok!" Ron yelled back

"Harry this is your room." Draco said opening the door to Harry's room. "It has Hogwarts houses furniture magazines so you can choose Gryffindor stuff if you'd like."

"Hey Draco?" Harry asked "do you think that your mum wouldn't like any of it?"

"Well before we leave to go back to Hogwarts we change it back. There is a thing that says back to normal and it will put things the way they were." Draco said. "Also I will meet you down stairs with Ron in the same amount of time."

"Aright then." Said Harry and shut his door.

"And Hermione your room is right across from mine. You can change your room to any tropical theme." Draco said "I get to decorate my room tropical too. Oh joy!"

Hermione went into her room and touched some buttons for her room. Her room turned out cool, but different. Her walls were pale orange with a sand colored carpet. She had a beanbag chair that was shaped like a shell. Her bead spread was light pink with blue hibiscuses on it. Her pillows matched too. Her dresser was made with bamboo. She liked her room so she unpacked. Then she knocked on Draco's door.

"Draco?" Hermione asked

"Hm?" Draco answered

"Can I come in? I want to see your room." Hermione said

"ok." Draco replied

He opened the door and to Hermione surprise he had a total surfing room. His bed spread had surfboards all over it. He had a surfboard shaped dresser. His walls were painted with waves on it. The carpet was sandy also.

"This is cool." Hermione said "do you surf?"

"thanks." Draco said "and surprisingly yes. I've surfed when I went with my mum to America during the summer."

"I've always wanted to learn how to surf. We should meet them downstairs now." Hermione said

"Yeah your right." Draco said smiling at her. "We will come back upstairs to get our things so you can leave your scarf here for now."

"Let's check out their rooms. They should be downstairs." Hermione said

"ok." Draco said

"Wow! Look at Harry's room!" Hermione said it had a lion bed spread with red and gold pillows. The walls were light gold. The carpet was white. His dresser had a big 'G' on the dark wood painted in gold.

"Yeah it's cool." Draco replied

"Oh. I forgot you're a Slytherin!" Hermione teased

"That's right. I would have snakes all over my room. And green and silver." Draco joked back

"HOLY CRAP!" Hermione said as she saw Ron's room. Everything was chudley cannons. Hermione thought that it would clash horribly with his hair. Like his own room at the burrow.

"I second that!" Draco said

After they got downstairs they saw the guys waiting for them. "What took you so long?" Ron asked "I'm hungry!"

"We were checking out your rooms." Hermione said simply

"oh." Harry said

"Well are you guys dressed for the weather?" Hermione asked

"No." Ron said

"Well then hurry up!" Hermione said "we need to leave early so we can get their before the crowds get there."

"Alright!" Harry said getting up.

"How about we meet in front of flourish and blotts." Draco said

"Ok." Said Harry

Hermione rushed upstairs and got a coat her scarf and her purse. She couldn't wait to go Christmas shopping for the guys and her family. What am I going to get Draco? She wondered I know just what to get Ron though. Sweets. Then Draco knocking on her door brought her back to reality.

"We are going to aparate aren't we?" Draco asked

"yeah." Hermione said

"See you there." Draco said then CRACK!

"Bye" Hermione said then CRACK!

"Wow! Didn't expect you to be here!" Hermione said jokingly

"I haven't seen you for like 5 seconds!" Draco said back.

"Ok. I'll meet you back here around three ok?" Hermione asked

"Ok. So where is Harry and Ron?" Draco asked

"I have no clue." Hermione said

"I'll aparate back to the house and see if their still there. Then I'll come back and then we will go our separate ways." Draco said

"Fine by me." Hermione said

CRACK! Hermione was all alone. She was looking at the books on sale through the window and saw a huge book on magical cats. She was looking at it when CRACK! Draco was back.

"Hermione. They were waiting downstairs! But now there here." Draco said

"Nice of you two to join us!" Hermione said

"Hey! I told Ron that we were supposed to meet here but he said no. and so we stayed at the Manor." Harry said defensively

"Ok!" Hermione said

Hermione went into the Quidditch shop to look for Draco and Harry. She saw a lot of things that they would like but nothing that caught her eye. Until she saw brand new Quidditch Robes. Just for playing in at home. She got Harry the silver one and got Draco the white one. Then she looked around some more only to find an awesome broom. It was the Nimbus 2005. It had a light blue handle and gold strips on it. Little did she know someone was watching her. She walked around the store some more only to find a Quidditch robe that looked almost exactly like the one the Chudley Cannons wore.

"Is that all for you today miss?" said the cashier.

"Oh, yes." Hermione said

"That will be 6 Galleons and 2 sickles." The cashier said Hermione handed him the money and took her bag. "Have a nice day!" then Hermione left the shop. Hermione made sure that the bag was solid white so no one would see were she bought the gifts. She didn't want the guys to know what she bought.

"Hi Tonks." Hermione said as she passed a bright pink haired witch.

"Hello Hermione!" Tonks said "out doing Christmas shopping I see."

"Yup!" Hermione said

"Molly said if I were to see any of you to tell you that you guys are invited to the Burrow for Christmas dinner."

"I'll tell the guys! I'm sure that they would love to come!" Hermione said to Tonks.

"See you around Hermione!" Tonks said

"Bye Tonks!" Hermione said

Hermione went into Fred and Georges shop. Only to be greeted by George. Or was it Fred? "Hermione! Good to see you!"

"Nice to see you too." Hermione said

"Oy! George! Hermione is here!" Fred yelled

"Fred, what new things to you have in here?" Hermione asked

"Just a shrinking perfume that shrinks what ever it's sprayed on. Oh and you'll like this one, animagus dolls. Turns into what ever the person holding it would be." Fred said

"Cool! Anything that Harry Draco or Ron might like?" Hermione asked

"Well there is a mini Harry Potter Doll we made. If he doesn't like you then he will send a curse your way and it will actually work. But not long term." George said when he came up beside Fred.

"We also have Quidditch players that fly. If you get the seeker it will go after the snitch that it has with it." Fred said

"And the keeper watches the goals." George said

"If you get a whole set you can watch them practice. And if you get two then they will play against each other." Fred said

"We have a Voldemort doll that goes with the Harry doll. And they will shoot curses at each other." George said

"But Harry always" Fred said

"Wins." They both said in unison.

"How much do the Quidditch players cost?" Hermione asked

"Only two galleons each." Fred said

"Ok. I'll take two sets of Quidditch players, how much does the Harry and Voldemort cost?" Hermione said

" Two galleons. For both." George said

"That comes to 30 galleons. But since it's a full set we take 4 galleons off each and since your Harry and Ron's Friend another four galleons off. So the total is 22 galleons." Fred said

"Here you are." Hermione said as she handed them the 22 galleons. "I hope they like it."

"Have a nice day!" Fred said

Hermione left their joke shop and went down the street to the animal shop to look at the owls. She wanted one for herself. She was going to take a look at them and see which one she wanted to she could buy one once she was out of school. She saw a black and white owl that she loved and then she left. Then she aparated back to Hogsmead so she could buy the guys snacks. Only to see Draco looking around at the sweets.

"Hey." Hermione said

"Hi Mione." Draco said.

"I'm going to look around now. So see you later." Hermione said

"See you in about an hour." Draco said

Hermione nodded and looked around the shop. She got 15 chocolate frogs. 3 jumbo boxes of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. She got 6 packages of fizzing Whizbees.

"That comes to 6 sickles and 4 knuts." Said Bob the cashier. Hermione gave Bob the money and took her things. She waited until she was out of the store and she aparated. The next shop she went into was the stationary shop. She bought ink that changed with their mistakes. Spelling was red. Punctuation was blue. And capitalization was purple. She bought it for Harry and Ron. She bought Draco a new quill that was in Slytherin colors. Then she went to flourish and blotts to wait for her friends. To her surprise Harry was already there.

"Hi Harry. What did you get Ron?" Hermione asked

"Well did you see those Chudley Cannon quaffles?" Harry asked

"No." Hermione said

"I forgot you don't like Quidditch." Harry teased.

"What did you get Draco?" Hermione asked

"I got him a snitch. That is signed by the one and only me!" Harry said

"funny." Hermione said

"What did you get me?" Harry asked

"Well I got," Hermione started "NO! I'm not falling for that one!" Harry laughed

Ten min. later Draco shows up but no Ron.

"What did you get Ron?" Hermione asked

"I got him a Chudley Cannon Quidditch cap." Draco said (a/n: kind of like a baseball cap. Except for it has pictures on it that move.) "And a signed photo of the Chudley Cannons Keeper. Very hard to come by. What did you get him?" Draco asked both Harry and Hermione.

Hour later no Ron.

"We should go look for him." Hermione suggested.

"Hermione you look with Harry and I'll go to Hogsmead." Draco said

"Ok. If we can't find him we will meet back at the house. So we'll meet at the house in a half hour?" Hermione asked

"Yeah. Meet you then." Draco said then aparated with a CRACK to Hogsmead.

Half hour later. No Ron. They aparate to the house.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! They all aparated.

"RON!" the three yelled in unison.

"Took you long enough to get back!" Ron said

"You aparated here didn't you? Thinking that we were supposed to meet here." Hermione asked

"Yeah." Ron said

"We were searching for you! We waited an hour for you!" Draco said

"Oops." Ron said and they all laughed at him.

They had a Christmas Eve dinner that night. Hermione told them that tomorrow night they would go to the Burrow. They all fell asleep. Then the next morning they opened their gifts. Hermione got: The book on magical cats from Ron. Candy from all three boys. Harry got her that owl that she had been looking at. She decided to name it Speckle. And from Draco she got the Nimbus 2005. And a promise to teach her how to ride it. Harry got: the robe from Hermione. Candy from the three of them. A snitch from Draco. A pair of socks from Dobby. A painting of his parents from Hagrid. The Harry Voldemort thing from Hermione. The ink from Hermione. And a box of Fred and Georges Products from Ron. Draco got: the robe from Hermione the quill from Hermione. The Quidditch team from Hermione. The snitch from Harry. And a box for his broom from Ron. And candy from the three. Ron Got: the robes from Hermione. The ink from Hermione. Candy from Hermione Harry and Draco. The quaffle from Harry. The signed photo from Draco. And the Quidditch cap from Draco. They all got sweaters from Mrs. Weasley. Hermione's was light blue with a gold H on it. Harry's was Green with a gold H on it. Ron's was maroon with a gold R on it. And Draco's was Green with a sliver D on it.

Later that day they went over to the Burrow. They visited for hours. And then when it was around 10pm they all started singing Muggle Christmas Carols.

_Oh the weather outside is frightful_

_But the fire is so delightful_

_And since we've no place to go_

_Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!_

_It doesn't show signs of stopping_

_And I've bought some corn for popping_

_The lights are turned way down low_

_Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!_

_When we finally kiss goodnight_

_How I'll hate going out in the storm!_

_But if you'll really hold me tight_

_All the way home I'll be warm_

_The fire is slowly dying_

_And, my dear, we're still goodbying_

_But as long as you love me so_

_Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!_

_When we finally kiss goodnight_

_How I'll hate going out in the storm!_

_But if you'll really hold me tight_

_All the way home I'll be warm._

_The fire is slowly dying_

_And, my dear, we're still goodbying_

_But as long as you love me so_

_Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow...!_

Hermione and Draco were the only ones singing it. They sang it for all of the Order. Except for Snape. He couldn't make it. Dumbledore could even make it. Everyone clapped after they got done. But after all they both did have great voices.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Granger, I was wondering if you could sing at the graduation ceremony." Dumbledore asked

Hermione looked at Draco as if asking 'should we do it?' his reply was a nod. "Yeah. We'll do it." Hermione said

"Good, Good. Now as soon as you pick a song come to me and tell me which song you are planning to sing. And I will say if it's appropriate or not." Dumbledore said

"Ok." Hermione said

"Whose owl is that?" Tonks asked

"Its mine!" Hermione exclaimed

"You have an owl?" Tonks asked

"Yeah Harry got it for me for Christmas." Hermione informed Tonks "I just sent it to parents this morning. With their Christmas Presents."

"Mione it has a package too." Harry said

"It's a camera! I am going to take awesome pictures with it!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Mione! Sing another song!" Ron said

"What one?" Hermione asked

"I saw mommy kissing Santa clause!" Harry said

"You remember that?" Ron asked

"Ron it's a song!" Harry said

"I knew that." Ron said Hermione Giggled then started the song.

_I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus _

_Underneath the mistletoe last night _

_She didn't see me creap down the stairs to have a peek _

_She thought that I was tucked up in my Bedroom fast asleep _

_Then I saw mommy tickle Santa Claus _

_Underneath his beard so snowy white _

_What a laugh it would have been _

_If daddy had only seen _

_Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night._

_I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus_

_Underneath the mistletoe last night _

_She didn't see me creap down the stairs to have peak _

_She thought that I was tucked up in my Bedroom fast asleep._

_Then I saw mommy tickle Santa Claus_

_Underneath his beard so snowy white _

_What a laugh it would have been _

_If daddy had only seen _

_Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night._

_Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night._

"Bravo Hermione!" Draco said

"thanks." Hermione said then Draco pulled her in for a kiss.

"Look!" Harry said they all looked out the window and it was snowing like a blizzard.

"Well at least we're not driving home." Hermione said

"yeah." Said Harry

"This just in! The blizzard has enabled wizards from apparating! Stay tuned and we'll keep you updated!" said the wizarding wireless.

"We got rid of our floo powder!" Mrs. Weasley said "since all of you were of age and could aparate."

"Well, Molly we can just conjure up some beds." Tonks said.

"The kids can stay together in the rooms upstairs." Molly said "Harry, Ron, Draco stay in Ron's room. Hermione and Tonks you can stay in Ginny's old room."

"Molly I can sleep down here with the rest of the order." Tonks said

"Nonsense! You're not much older than them. You go upstairs." Molly said

"Ok." Tonks said

"Up to bed all of you!" Molly said

Hermione went with Tonks and walked up the stairs slowly. "Do you want to join the order when you're out of school?" Tonks asked Hermione

"Yeah. Along with Harry and Ron. Harry wants to be an auror like. You." Hermione replied

"He'll be a good one. What do you want to do?"

"I want to be an auror too." Hermione told Tonks

After they fell asleep the snow started falling harder. So when they woke up in the morning there was at least 5 feet on the ground. Since they were able to apparate again they all said goodbye to the order and apparated back to the Malfoy Manor. They all went upstairs to change into warmer clothes. Hermione changed into a long-sleeved white turtleneck. She put dark blue jeans on. And warm fuzzy boots. Along with a light blue hat. (A/n I think it's called a beanie hat.) Then she put on her coat to keep her warm. To top off her look she put white gloves on. Draco had on his Weasley sweater that he got from Mrs. Weasley. He also had on black jeans. Harry and Ron both had on their Weasley sweaters and regular colored jeans. They all went outside and Hermione threw a snowball at Draco. Then they had a huge snowball fight. After they got all tired from having a snowball fight they made a snowman. But before they did that Hermione dropped down in the snow and made a snow angel.

After there new years celebration they got ready to go back to school. Draco let Ron, Harry, and Hermione keep something from in their room. Ron kept the broom shaped body pillow (a/n: you know what they are right?). Harry kept the lion bedspread. And Hermione kept the beanbag chair that was shaped like a shell they all took a cab to Kings Cross. They got on the train and visited all the way back to Hogwarts.

**A/n: WOW! Longest chapter yet! For this whole chapter I was listening to Christmas music to get in the spirit of writing Christmassy things! Lol! My fave. Christmas song is Let it snow it was in this chapter. Read and Review! No Flames! **


	11. NEWTS

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any songs on here.**

**A/n: I know I like skipped a whole lot of months but I want to finish this story so I can do the sequel! I think there will be 4 parts to the story. Why me. Together we'll be ok. Then two more stories!**

**Chapter Eleven: N.E.W.T.S **

Five months passed with hard studying and dates. Ginny was still gone. And the not clear in her mind 'Beware Hermione Granger. Beware.' It frightens her. But since nothing happened she decided that it was just a threat nothing more. As Newts drew closer she had no time for Draco and He had no time for her. They had to get top marks in everything. Hermione was almost as determined to be an auror as Harry. Ron still hasn't said what he wants to be. It was their first day of newts. It was potions. (A/n: the test questions will be italics and Hermione's answers will be normal)

Potions N.E.W.T.S:

_What potion causes the drinker to say nonsense things?_ Babbling Potion

_Potion that turns drinker into someone else? _Polyjuice Potion

_Main ingredient in that potion: _Lacewing Flies

_Veritaserum what does it do? _makes the drinker tell the truth

_potion that helps with the common cold: _pepper-up potion

_Love potions effects: _causes the drinker to fall in love

_What potion do you think is hardest to make and why? _Polyjuice potion. Because it takes a month and it has very specific needs to make it.

Then after the test was over they all waited outside for their names to be called Hermione was first to go in. "Hello my dear!" said an elderly witch. "I am testing you today on potions. You will be making me the calming draught. It should turn out light blue."

Hermione worked on her potion. At first she panicked because it was a navy blue. But she realized that she had one more ingredient to put in. "I'm finished" Hermione said to the old witch

"Ahh yes very good. Very good indeed!" the old woman said and marked something on her clipboard

Hermione laughed when she heard what Ron did with his calming draught. He turned his black. From adding the ingredients backwards. Hermione and Ron had the same tester. Harry had an old man older than Dumbledore. Draco had a younger wizard. They all did well except for Ron.

Their next exam was transfiguration. And that time they all did well.

It was a week later and they had their last exam. It was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hermione finished her last written question and was waiting for the other part of the exam and she thought _next week we graduate then after we graduate we go to sleep then go home. Wow. _

"Quills down!" said flitwick snapping Hermione back to reality. They all left the great hall so they could get tested in DADA.

"GRANGER!" called a young witch. "hello. I will test you in this subject. My name is Abigail Tonks."

"Are you related to the Auror Ny-" Hermione began

"yes. She's my older sister by a year." Said Abigail. "now you need to put a jinx on that worm on the table."

"ok." Hermione looked at the worm wiggling and said "Petrificus Totalus!" and the worm stopped moving.

"interesting choice. But excellent all the same." Said Abigail "you may go. POTTER!"

Since Draco was nearly done she waited out side for him. When they were both out side they raced to the lakes edge.

"So how did your test go?" Hermione asked

"it went ok." Draco answered

"well next week we graduate! Isn't that exciting?" Hermione asked

"Yeah. So you want to be an auror huh?" Draco asked her

"yes. What do you want to be?" Hermione asked him

"I also want to be an auror. But then again I also want to be a potion maker for St. Mungos."

"St. Mungos? Really? Never expected that from THE Draco Malfoy!" Hermione teased

"I like potion making." Draco said simply.

They were joined by Harry and Ron telling them both how their test went.

**A/n: I know! Its way shorter than the last chapter! The next chapter will be their graduation. So after their graduation will be 2 more chapters. Read and review! **


	12. The Graduation

**Disclaimer: I don't own any songs that may be sung or Harry Potter!**

**Chapter Twelve: The Graduation **

"Oh my GOD! Draco I'm so nervous! I can't believe I said yes to singing in front of everyone!" Hermione said to Draco

"I'll be up there with you, you know that." Draco said back

"yeah but am I mistaken but were you the one who has been avoiding be since the day after exams were over? You were just here to practice our song!" Hermione said

"I was busy! Taking care of my, of my owl. Yes she's been very sick." Draco said obviously lying.

"then why didn't you take him to Hagrid?" Hermione asked

"he will only let me touch him!" Draco said (a/n: not that way! Lol)

"Fine."

Later during the graduation ceremony:

"Well as you all know that this is the last time you will come in these doors to eat dinner. Yes you will eat breakfast here tomorrow but enjoy your last dinner here!" every one ate in silence. Being sad and happy that they were leaving. Then Dumbledore got up and the food cleared away. Then he started calling out names for their wizarding diplomas. After that he introduced Hermione and Draco singing baby its cold outside. (a/n: I know its kind Christmassy but I don't know any other duos at the moment)

I really can't stay - Baby its cold outside

I've got to go away - Baby its cold outside

This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in

So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're cold as ice

My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry

My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar

So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry

well Maybe just one drink more - Put some music on while I pour

The neighbors might think - Baby, its bad out there

Say, what's in this drink - No cabs to be had out there

I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now

To break this spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell

I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move a little closer

At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride

I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out

Baby it's cold outside

I simply must go - Baby, it's cold outside

The answer is no - Ooh baby, it's cold outside

This welcome has been - I'm lucky that you dropped in

So nice and warm -- Look out the window at that storm

My sister will be suspicious - Man, your lips look so delicious

My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical shore

My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Gosh your lips look delicious

Well maybe just a half a drink more - Never such a blizzard before

I've got to go home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there

Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there

You've really been grand - Your eyes are like starlight now

But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me

There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Making my life long sorrow

At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died

I really can't stay - Get over that old out

Baby it's cold outside

Clapping rang through the hall. Then Dumbledore stood up once again and said "now you guys can party!" then upbeat muggle music came on and people started dancing. Even the professors.

"Hermione, can we go outside for a moment?" Draco asked her

"sure." Hermione replied and followed Draco outside by a tree.

"you did great tonight!" Draco said

"thanks. But why did we have to come outside for that?" Hermione asked

"Well the real reason is" he hesitated "We're over." And he walked back to the castle leaving a stunned Hermione standing by the tree.

3 hours later Harry's PoV:

"Hey Ron? Have you seen Hermione and Draco?" Harry asked

"no. I wonder where they are." Ron said

**A/n: Ahhh! Don't kill me! You'll find out why Draco dumped Hermione in the next chapter! And I'm sorry it's so short.**


	13. The Story

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or the songs that may be sung.**

**A/n: the new story is going to be called Life after Him. I told you once before I suck at titles! Oh well read and review!**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Story**

**Harry's PoV! **

"Hermione? where is Draco?" Ron asked and Hermione burst into tears.

"Mione? What's wrong?" I asked

"H-He dum-dumped me!" Hermione said between tears.

"I'll Kill him!" Ron said

"No Ron. Lets just talk to him." I said knowing Hermione wanted to be alone and didn't want to hear her ex was going to be killed by her 2 best friends.

"MALFOY! WHY DID YOU BREAK UP WITH MIONE?" Ron yelled as soon as he closed the door to Draco Malfoy's compartment that he shared with no one.

"none of YOUR business weasel!" Draco replied back to Ron. Ron was to mad to realize that Draco had been crying.

"Ron. You go back to Mione. I have to head to the bathroom. I'll be there in a sec." I told Ron.

"Fine." Ron said and had one last glare at Draco.

"what do you want Harry?" Draco asked me

"I want to know why you broke up with Mione. I know there is something going on. However stupid I may look." I said and managed to get a slight smile out of Draco.

"my father said if I didn't break up with her he'd kill her. I don't want her dead. So I broke up with her and then went to the castle and packed."

"I see. I don't want her dead either." I said to him

"I know that you like Hermione. like I like her." Draco said. I was caught.

"how do you know?" I asked him

"I could tell by the way you looked at her. It's the way I looked at her." Draco said

"Okay. You caught me. I like her the way you like her go on." I said

"well after she gets over the whole thing about me breaking up with her ask her out. I know that if I wasn't there she would go out with you. She told me." Draco told me.

"she'll never get over you." I pointed out.

"well then after the Newt scores arrive then ask her out." Draco told me.

"ok." I said and left the compartment. But before I could he said to me

"don't write me any more. I'll write you if I can. I probably will have to become a death eater. So farewell friend." And with his last words I shut the door.

I walked back to the compartment that Hermione and Ron were in. and Ron said "long bathroom break you had there mate."

"I was talking to" I hesitated "someone." I finished

"oh." Hermione said I noticed that she was fumbling with the golden locked Draco gave her. Then she started singing.

_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything, it felt so right_

_Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong_

_Now I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_I told you everything_

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright_

_For once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me_

_Is what I pretend to be_

_Sewn together, but so broken up inside_

_'Cause I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hangin' on_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Swallow me then spit me out_

_For hating you, I blame myself_

_Seeing you it kills me now_

_No, I don't cry on the outside_

_Anymore..._

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

Then I realized that we were in Kings Cross station. I guess the whole talk with Draco took forever.

"bye Mione!" I said to her as she went with her parents

"bye Harry." She said back

"Your coming with us mate remember?" Ron asked

"Right. when we get there I'll tell you what happened." I said and noticed Draco walking by and then after he looked at us with a face that looked like he was going to be sick then he apparated.

**A/n: I know its short! But it will be normal PoV next chapter! And there will defiantly be a sequel so read and review!**


	14. The Unhappy Ending

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
**

**A/n: Last Chapter!**

**Chapter Fourteen: The Unhappy Ending**

"What's wrong?" Hermione's mom asked her

"nothing." Hermione said back

"Bye Mione!" she heard Harry's voice say

"Bye Harry!" Hermione said as cheerfully as she could back

"something's wrong. I know it is."

"I'll tell you in the car mum." Hermione said as she took one last look at the one she loved, Draco.

Once they were in the car her mom asked her again. What was wrong and this time Hermione told her. "My boyfriend broke up with me on graduation"

"I'm sorry to hear that honey. So how do you think you did on the NEWTS?" her mom said trying to get Hermione to stop thinking about the guy.

"ok I guess." Hermione said

"Well to celebrate your graduation lets go out and eat."

"Ok." Hermione said "I just thought that Together we'd be ok. Fighting Voldemort and everything. But I guess its just back to the golden trio."

**A/n: THE END! I know that was like a really short chapter but I had to end it there. So hope you'll review to this story and my sequel to this! Thanks for reviewing faithful reviewers! **


End file.
